FOOD PARADISE
by Junichi Mayu
Summary: Club Sket Dan akan pergi berkunjung ke festival 'Food Paradise' apa makanan dan games yang akan dicoba ya?
1. Chapter 1

Mayu : Ohehehe...kam bek ( come back ) again...sebelumnya yg Endless Love dan Mystery in my school pending bentar yaaaa...sekarang kita mulai fanfict SKET DANCE! Gimana?

Himeko : Itu bagus tuh!

Bossun : Author, jangan buat aku sembrono ya..

Mayu : Memangnya kalau di anime anda gak sembrono?

Switch : ( betul )

Mayu : Oke deh Bossun!

Bossun : H-Hai?!

Mayu : Bacain disclaimernya!

Bossun : **SKET DANCE BUKAN PUNYA MAYU-SAMA!**

Mayu : Oi, tomboy girl!

Himeko : Ape?

Mayu : Bacain warningnya!

Himeko : **GAJE , TYPO , GAK NYAMBUNG , KEPENDEKAN , DLL...**

Switch : Semoga suka!

* * *

**FOOD PARADISE CHARACTERS :**

**-YUSUKE FUJISAKI ( BOSSUN )**

**-ONIZUKA HIME ( HIMEKO )**

**-KAZUYOSHI USUI ( SWITCH ) **

**- AUTHOR MAYU ( FOOD SELLER )**

**- YUIKO HARUNA ( JURI JANKEN )**

**Note :**

**Fanfiction ini dalam bentuk percakapan / Drama !**

* * *

Tik...Tok...Tik...Tok...

Bossun : Huahmmm...jam berapa ini?

Switch : Ohayo, Bossun!

Bossun : Switch ? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?!

Switch : Aku menyusup...oh ya ngomong-ngomong Himeko ingin pergi ke 'Food Paradise' . Dia butuh teman..._  
_

Bossun : Lalu ? Apa hubungannya dengan kita ?

Switch : Kita temannya...

Bossun : Baiklah kita ke club kita!

* * *

**-Club Room-**

Himeko : Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?

Bossun : Apakah benar kau akan pergi ke 'Food Paradise' ?

Himeko : Iya , emangnya kenapa?

Switch : Apa maksud dari itu semua?

Bossun : Apakah kita akan pergi ke dunia makanan?

Himeko : Hah? Tentu !

Switch : Berarti kita perlu banyak biaya untuk sampai ke...

Bossun : Tunggu dulu ! Pesawat tidak akan sampai ke dunia makanan ! Pulau itu kan di dunia lain !

Himeko : Tunggu... apa maksud dari semua ini?

Bossun : Kau kan tadi bilang kalau kita akan ke dunia makanan !

Himeko : Maksduku itu...KITA KE FESTIVAL MAKANAN ! BUKAN KE DUNIA LAIN BAKAAAA !

Bossun : Ngomong kek yang lebih detail...

Switch : Tempatnya terletak di Kota Tokyo, Jepang.

Himeko : Ya ya...kita sudah tahu kok lokasinya tidak perlu di cari lagi...

Bossun : Yosh ! Besok kita akan pergi ke festivalnya !

Himeko : Kapan kita kumpul ?

Switch : Bagaimana kalau kita kumpul jam 18.00

Bossun & Himeko : OK !

* * *

**Esoknya jam 18.00 **

KRINGGG ( Bunyi HP Mayu gak bisa ngedeteksi gimana suaranya...)

Himeko : Switch?

Bossun : Mari kita baca!

**_From : Switch _**

**_To : Bossun_**

_Kalian sudah sampai mana? Kutunggu kalian ! Kedip !_

_-Switch-_

Switch : Kedip!

Himeko : Heeeehhhhh? Kau sudah ada dari sebelumnya ?

Switch : Betul

Bossun : Lalu kenapa kita tidak melihatmu?

Switch : Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon

Himeko : Ngomong - Ngomong kau tetap membawa komputermu itu ?!

Switch : Ya...

Bossun : Komputer tua saja tetap dibawa-bawa -_- ...

Switch : Jangan menghina komputerku...

Himeko : Waaahhhh ada banyak permen pellolipop ! Ngomong - ngomong kalian ingin rasa apa? Aku ikan tuna ! *hoeeeeekkkkkk*

Bossun & Switch : A-Aku tidak mau...

Bossun : Ada Takoyaki ! Kita beli yuk !

Switch : Aku ingin okonomiyaki saja deh...

* * *

TAKOYAKI'S & OKONOMIYAKI'S CORNER

Mayu : Selamat datang ! Ingin pesan apa?

Bossun : Aku takoyaki...

Switch : Okonomiyaki

Mayu : Untuk takoyaki ingin rasa apa? Gurita atau Smoked beef ?

Bossun : Gurita paling enak!

Mayu : Baik, tolong ditunggu sebentar ! Untuk Okonomiyaki hanya ada rasa original apa anda tetap ingin memesannya?

Switch : Ya, lagian rasa original itu paling enak !

Mayu : Baiklah ditunggu sebentar . Takoyaki sudah selesai !

Bossun : Nyam nyam...OISHIIIIII !

Mayu : Apa orangtua anda mengajari untuk berbicara saat makan ?

Bossun : Oh ya , gomen...

Mayu : Hai, ini okonomiyaki-nya...Dibungkus atau dimakan disini ?

Switch : Dimakan disini...

Mayu : Baik ! Ini diaaaa...

Switch : Arigato...oishi...

Mayu : Terima kasih telah berkunjung disini ! Oh ya harganya jadi ¥200 !

Bossun : Ini...

Mayu : Terima kasih !

* * *

Himeko : Bossun dan Switch kemana aja sih?

Bossun : Oi, Himeko !

Himeko : Bossun ! Kemana saja kau?! Lama sekali!

Switch : Kami makan takoyaki dan okonomiyaki...

Himeko : Oh... Lihat ! Ada lomba janken...

Bossun : Aku capai...

Himeko : Sabarlah... kita kesana dulu yuk !

* * *

Yuiko : Baiklah Hime Onizuka melawan Junichi Mayu ! Game...Start!

Himeko & Mayu : JANKEN...PON !

Yuiko : Hasil pemenangnya adalah...HIME ONIZUKA ! Silahkan pilih 1 lucky card !

Himeko : Mungkin yang ini...waaaahhhhh !

Bossun : Ada apa?

_Selamat, anda mendapat 5 pellolipop candy !_

Switch : Menyedihkan...

Yuiko : Hai, baiklah terimalah hadiah ini...

Himeko : Tentu ! Arigato Gozaimasu !

Bossun : Pulang yuk...

Switch : Yuk... Himeko , ngomong - ngomong apa besok masih ada 'Food Paradise' lagi ?

Himeko : Masih...masih ada 2 hari lagi...

Bossun : Baiklah ! Untuk musim panas ini kita hanya pergi ke 'Food Paradise' ! Setuju ?

Himeko & Switch : SETUJU !

* * *

Mayu : Akhirnya...chapter 1 SKET DANCE selesai juga...

Bossun : Hari ini paling seru !

Himeko : Betul ! Aku dapat 5 pellolipop candy !

Switch : Ada note sedikit dari Mayu-san..silahkan dibaca...

**Note :**

**Karena masih ada 2 hari lagi festival 'Food Paradise' Mayu butuh bantuan dari para readers tolong kasih usul makanan khas Jepang apa yang akan dikunjungi oleh para pemain SKET DANCE tradisional atau modern gapapa kasih 1 usul aja yang paling bagus akan Mayu pilih dan untuk games terserah kalian apa asalkan seru hehe... 1 kata "MIND TO RnR ?" Flame tapi yang baik ya ... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Author side :

Mayu : Akhirnyaa...CHAPTER INI UPDATE JUGA !

Himeko : Woy, kalau ngomong gak usah kenceng-kenceng tau ! Noh, diliatin banyak orang gak malu apa ?!

Mayu : Gomenne...

Bossun : Yandere yang sangat mematikan...

Switch : SKET DANCE bukan milik Mayu !

Bossun : Gaje, Typo, kependekan , gak nyambung dan lain-lain

Himeko : Baiklah, silahkan menikmati !

* * *

**Kaimei High School 8.00 (pagi)**

Himeko: Ohayo, Minna...

Bossun: Ohayo, tumben dateng dengan wajah lemas memangnya kau belum makan pelochan?

Himeko: Betul...Pelochanku jatuh ke got..hiks...

Switch: Masa muda yang menyedihkan..

Himeko: APA KATAMU ?! MASA MUDA YANG MENYEDIHKAN ?!

Bossun: Dia hanya bercanda , Himeko

Himeko: Baiklah kita akan ke datang festival food paradise nanti malam jam 7.00

Bossun & Switch: HAI' !

Himeko: Kayaknya ada yang kurang deh..

Switch: Ada apa?

Himeko: Aku tidak tahu tapi...GYAAAA ! Aku lupa membawa cyclone ku!

Bossun: Tenanglah...kami akan menjagamu...

* * *

**Jam 7.00**

* * *

Himeko: Aku sudah membawa cyclone ku kembali !

Bossun: Yo Himeko, tumben-tumbennya kau memakai kimono seperti itu -_-

Himeko: Memangnya kenapa? Cewek kan harus seperti ini !

Bossun: Pesan dari switch...

Himeko: Ayo dibuka!

**_Bossun ! Kau sudah sampai dimana ? Sudah bertemu Himeko?_**

**_Aku menunggumu ! Kau lama sekali ya sudah aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang !_**

**_Kedip !_**

Switch: Kedip!

Himeko: Kau dibalik pohon lagi?!

Bossun: Memangnya pohon itu targetmu ya? -_-

Switch: Tidak..ayo kita beli Ramen dan makan sepuasnya!

Himeko: Sepuasnya?

Bossun: Ide bagus! Ayoooo!

* * *

**Warung Ramen (?)**

* * *

Lillika: Selamat datang di warung ramen yang ajaib bin gaje !

Bossun: Etto...aku ingin...ramen original ! Bagaimana dengan kalian ?

Himeko & Switch: Sama!

Lillika: Baik ramen original 3 harap tunggu sebentar..

Switch: Baiklah...giliranmu Himeko !

Himeko: Apa?

Bossun : Traktir kami!

Lillika: Baiklah ini pesanannya totalnya ¥600

**BUAAAGGGHHHH**

Himeko: Mana ada maid yang minta uang duluan?! Yang ada makan dulu kaleeee!

Bossun : Cepet bener ini pakai mesin apaan sih?

Switch: Bukan pakai mesin tapi pakai chef yang handal membuat ramen dengan cepat

Lillika: Gomen...

* * *

**SKIP**

* * *

Himeko: Kami sudah selesai!

Lillika: Totalnya ¥600

Himeko: Nih!

Lillika: Terima kasih... *nih perempuan yandere akut amat*

* * *

Bossun: Ada ramalan berdasarkan kepribadian ! Gabung yuk?

Switch: Baiklah kalau itu maumu...

Tsubaki: Bertemu lagi!

Bossun: Ukh kau ! SASUKE TSUBAKI!

Sojiro: Waahhh kita bertemu lagi! Kami cuman jalan-jalan disini karena tidak ada pekerjaan!

Daisy: Switch, kapan-kapan kita bermain tembak-tembakan seperti di bibage itu!

Switch: *nih anak nekat bener* Baiklah..

Unyu: Himeko-chan...kami hanya mampir saja kok...

Himeko: *aku sudah tahu itu! * Iya..ngomong-ngomong mau kemana?

Unyu: Ramalan berdasarkan kepribadian!

Tsubaki: Betul..

Bossun: Kita juga ingin kesana!

Sojiro: Baiklah kalau begitu, kita bareng saja yuk!

* * *

Lillia: Mau mulai dari mana?

Bossun: Siapa ya?

Sojiro: Mending gambreng saja!

HOM PIM PAH !

Bossun: TIDAAAAKKK !

Himeko: Sana maju!

Lillia: Berdasarkan kepribadianmu yang ceroboh ya...hmm...

**Kecerobohan: 10/10**

**Kepintaran: 6/10**

**Kemalasan: 9/10**

**Olahraga: 10/10**

Bossun: Oh tidakkkk! Ternyata aku tidak cukup pintar huhuhu...

Lillia: Berikutnya Sasuke Tsubaki yang kepribadiannya tegas...

**Ketegasan: 10/10**

**Kepatuhan: 3/10**

**Kecuekan: 10/10**

**Tinju: 8/10**

Bossun: Pasti sakit ya...

Tsubaki: BERISIK !

Lillia: Lalu Onizuka Hime yang sangat handal dalam berkelahi

**Berkelahi: 10/10**

**Pelochan: 10/10**

**Ketakutan: 1/10**

**Olahraga: 9/10**

Himeko: Jeleknya..oh ya Mimori-chan! Dimana Shinba?

Unyu: Ia tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan..

Lillia: Berikutnya Asahina Kikuno... ( Daisy )

**Muka datar: 10/10**

**Bermain tembak-tembakan: 10/10**

**Kepatuhan: 10/10**

**Olahraga: 10/10**

Unyu: Kerja bagus Daisy-chan !

Daisy: Terima kasih..

Lillia: Sojiro Agata

**Pemimpin: 10/10**

**Cara ketawa: 9/10**

**Kejahatan: 10/10**

**Tinggi: 9/10**

Sojiro: Aku harus berjuang lebih keras...

Lillia: Berikutnya Kazuyoshi Usui...

**Bermain tembak-tembakan: 10/10**

**Sains: 10/10**

**Olahraga: 10/10**

**Kegantengan: 10/10**

Himeko: Kau terlalu sempurna..

Bossun: Betul..

Lillia: Terakhir Mimori Unyu!

**Senyum: 10/10**

**Suara: 10/10**

**Kecantikan: 9/10**

**Manis: 10/10**

Unyu: Itu sudah baik untukku!

Sojiro: Kita setingkat!

Unyu: Benar!

* * *

Himeko: Hahh... Capek...

Switch: Besok hari terakhir!

Bossun: Mari kita bersenang-senang untuk hari terakhir festival makanan!

* * *

Pojok Author

* * *

Mayu: Hahh chapter 2 selesai capek sekali...

Bossun: Tapi menyenangkan!

Mayu: Ngomong-ngomong besok mereka akan ngapain ya? Boleh minta pendapat?

Switch: Akhir kata RnR ?

Himeko: Semoga suka dengan cerita kelanjutannya!


End file.
